16 - Super Saiyan Legend
Super Saiyan Legend is a 3-star Parallel Quest. It has a time limit of 15 minutes. Plot You're surrounded by Frieza's underlings! You sense Frieza's ki behind them! Find your allies and face-off with Frieza! Win Conditions * Defeat Frieza * Befriend Vegeta and clear with him alive * Defeat Super Saiyan Vegeta Lose Conditions * All team HP depleted * Time expires Basic Reward * Ƶ 1100 * Med. Mix Capsule * Let me awaken your power * I'll never forgive you, scum! * I'm Super Saiyan Goku! * Death Meteor * Super Vegeta * Chain Destructo-disc Barrage Enemies Planet Namek * Lv. 04 Nabana - Start ** Energy Shot * Lv. 04 Raspberry - Start ** Energy Shot * Lv. 05 Roberry - Appears after defeating Nabana ** Energy Shot * Lv. 05 Navel - Appears after defeating Raspberry ** Energy Shot * Lv. 06 Appule - Appears after defeating Roberry ** Consecutive Energy Blast ** Energy Shot * Lv. 06 Monrei - Appears after defeating Navel ** Consecutive Energy Blast ** Beam Rifle * Lv. 07 Ramon - Appears after defeating Appule ** Sledgehammer ** Consecutive Energy Blast ** Break Strike * Lv. 07 Guprei - Appears after defeating Monrei ** Sledgehammer ** Beam Rifle ** Super Back Jump * Lv. 08 Orlen - Appears after defeating Ramon ** Sledgehammer ** Consecutive Energy Blast ** Spread Shot Retreat * Lv. 20 Frieza (1st Form) - Appears after defeating all henchmen ** Death Slash ** Death Beam ** Death Meteor ** Psychic Move * Lv. 22 Frieza (Final Form) - Transforms after taking enough damage ** Death Psycho Bomb ** Death Beam ** Death Ball ** Psychic Move * Lv. 25 Frieza (Full Power) - Transforms after taking enough damage ** Death Crasher ** Death Slicer ** Death Ball ** Psychic Move * Lv. 27 Vegeta - Defects and transforms if the player kills Frieza with him befriended, and when the WARNING sign appears ** Sledgehammer ** Finish Breaker ** Flash Strike ** Super Vegeta ** Full Power Energy Blast Volley Supporters Frieza's Spaceship *Lv. 13 Krillin - Can be recruited Planet Namek *Lv. 21 Goku - Appears if Krillin is defeated *Lv. 20 Vegeta - Appears if Goku and Frieza (Full Power) are in battle Others Frieza's Spaceship *Lv. 13 Gohan (Kid) - Can recover your energy Walkthrough When starting the Parallel Quest, you will have to face various waves of Frieza's henchmen. After defeating all of Frieza's henchmen, Frieza will enter the fray. You must defeat Frieza to finish the Parallel Quest. *If you manage to defeat Frieza's henchmen in less than 3 minutes, you will be able to access Frieza's Spaceship. Frieza will not follow you into this area, so you can use it to recover and prepare for a second wind against him if you need it. You can talk to Gohan (Kid) to recover your energy and save your battle items, and have Krillin join you into fighting Frieza. *If Krillin is defeated at any time by Frieza, Goku will enter the fray as your supporter and turn into a Super Saiyan, wanting revenge for what happened to Krillin. When enough damage has been dealt to Frieza (1st Form), he will transform into Frieza (Final Form). He will be stronger and have a different skill set. *If Goku is still around and enough damage is dealt to Frieza (Final Form), Goku will start monologuing. When he's finished talking, there is a chance for a Z-Soul to drop. When enough damage has been dealt to Frieza (Final Form), he will transform into Frieza (Full Power), making him even stronger than before. *If Goku is still around while Frieza is in this form, Vegeta will join you in the fray. WARNING There is a chance for WARNING to occur if you defeat Frieza with Vegeta as your supporter. If that happens, Vegeta will turn Super Vegeta and you will have to fight him. Defeat him for an Ultimate Finish. Category:Parallel Quests